1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair restoring method and an apparatus for carrying out the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hair restoring method sprays the scalp with a hair restorer and massages the scalp with fingers to make the hair restorer penetrate portions of the scalp around hair roots. Another conventional hair restoring method sprays the scalp with a hair restorer and taps the head with a brush or the like to stimulate the scalp and to make the hair restorer penetrate portions of the scalp around hair roots.
When carrying out the foregoing conventional hair restoring methods, it is difficult to spray the scalp uniformly with the hair restorer and to make the hair restorer penetrate portions of the scalp around hair roots satisfactorily. Therefore the hair restorer is unable to fully exercise its effects even if the scalp is massaged with fingers or tapped with the brush or the like.